Fear
by RedReaper54
Summary: It's been a year scens the battle for Mamodo king ended sherry and brago are happy but what happens when Brago's past comes back to hant him. i dont own Sherry and Brago but i do own the people i put in here please R


ok so this is my first Sherry and Brago story hope you like it

me no own Zatch Bell only the people i put in here

Chapter 1: Fear

Sherry: Brago, Brago come on get up you have to go to school with me today

Brago: Leave me alone … before I hit you

Sherry: All I want to do is for you to come with me to school today that's all

Brago: NO. I've had it with your school I'm not going

Sherry: But…

Narrator: Before Sherry can finish talking Brago smacks her across her face with his newly razor-sharp claws. The blow to her face sends sherry across her room she falls against the bathroom door. Brago gets out of bed and grabs her by her by her school uniform

Brago: I told you to leave me alone. I told you I was going to hit you didn't I

Sherry: B-but I just wanted you to go with me that's all

Brago: Shut up don't speak or I'll do it again do you want that

Sherry: No

Brago: Then Leave me alone before I hit you again

Sherry: Are going to come to lunch with me at lest

Brago: … What ever

Narrator; Sherry walks out of her bed room and into her car she starts to cry

Sherry: Why, why did Brago hit me he has never done that before?

Albert: Miss Belmond are you ready to go

Sherry: Uh oh yes I'm ready

Narrator; Ony High School

Koko: Hey sherry wait up where have you been all morning I was looking for you

Sherry: Oh I-I over slept that's all

Koko; Oh well come on there's something I want you to see

Sherry: What is it?

Koko: Something beautiful please come with me "Puppy dog pout"

Sherry: You know I hate that face

Koko: Yes. Come on

Narrator: At the front gate Brago walks in to fine a group of boys he speaks to when he comes that Sherry's school

Nike: Brago, Brago over here I know you see me get over here come on get the cement out yea pants come on

Nicholas: Brago's going to kill you when he gets over here you know that right

Jack: Speak of the Devil himself how you doing Brago

Brago: I'm fine where is sherry I need to talk to her

Andy: I think she and Koko went to the back of the school together

Nick: Maybe she's going to make out with her you might want to keep your eyes on Koko's going after Her HAHA

Narrator: Brago, Andy, Nicholas and Lewis smack nick in the back of his head at the same time at he same speed

Nick: Ouch that hurts you know I was joking god o mighty that stings

Brago: That's what you get for being so stupid

Lewis: Hey there she goes Brago

Lonko; Now Sara

Sara: Levara Da Ra

Brago: …. Thanks

Brago: Sherry we need to talk

Sherry: Brago what are you doing here. I though you we're going to stay home

Brago: Like I said we need to talk now

Sherry: But my class will be starting soon can't it wait

Narrator; Brago gives sherry an evil glare the same one he gives her just before he hits her for talking back to him in an unpleasant tone.

Sherry: Ok I'm coming

Sherry: What is it that you want to talk about Brago

Brago: I was going to apologize for hitting you this morning but I'm not going to now

Sherry: But what did I do please tell me?

Brago: Look at what you just did Sherry all I wanted to say was sorry and I would come to lunch with your going to miss class and lunch to day and you know why

Sherry: But

Narrator; Smack (SF) falling sound, sherry falls to the ground now she has three claw marks on her right cheek. Brago stands over her he looks down upon her with his glaring red eyes. He takes the red bow off her school uniform

Brago: You'll get this back when you come see me daring PE understand

Sherry: Yes Brago (Bell Rings)

Chapter 2 Hell's Begging

Narrator; PE Class Sherry and Koko go and get the volley ball for class

Koko; I got the first set sherry and you can get the net ok

Sherry: Yeah sure Koko

Koko: Um… Sherry I hope you don't think I'm being nosey pr something but what happened to you face

Sherry: Oh I got scared by the mother cat. She came back for her kittens I must have gotten in her way

Koko; Oh I'm so glad she came back I'll have to go see if she took them all home during lunch

Sherry: Good now go on she's waiting for the balls

Koko: I'm going

Narrator; Koko runs back into the gym

Brago: Sherry I'm glad you got ride of her now come here and give your man a kiss

Sherry: How long have you been sitting there Brago

Brago: Sense the bell rang for this class now enough talking come over here and give me my kiss

Sherry: Brago now isn't a good time for this

Narrator: When will you learn Sherry… oh I'm sorry where are we on yeah Brago gets off of the balance beam he was sitting on. He walks toward Sherry. She is ready for Brago to slap her but nothing happens but the slamming of a door shakes her up a bet the door to the storage shed it is now dark all the blond girl can see are two red eyes's gelled with anger and hate.

Brago: I don't care if this isn't a good time or not your going to do what I want or you just might get hurt again now get over here and kiss me now

Sherry: Brago your scaring me pleas stop this and let me go to class there going to come looking for me and I know you don't want anyone stopping you once you start do you

Brago: Oh no your not getting out of this one again lay down or I'll pine you down

Narrator: Brago's eyes we're cold and evil sherry missed her old Brago the one that made her feel safe. But now she was in hell she was going to face the pain of her lover hurting her beating and cutting her all over with his sharp claws. What was she to do lie down and take it or run back to her gym class where there we're people and Brago wouldn't be able to hit her. But before she could make a move Brago had made it for here she was now on her back her arms we're tied by his grip. But sherry knew better then to make him made when she was in these types of situations

Sherry: Brago pleas don't pleas I'll give you a kiss just let me go to class please

Brago; No I'm going to do what I want and you not going to stop me

Koko: Sherry where are you

Lun-Lun: Sherry where you at

Lin-lin: Are you here. Stupid girl why she always get lost

Sherry: I told you they would come looking for me pleas Brago let me go so you wont get couth by the school grads please let me go so they will leave ok

Brago: "Grilling" fine go but after this class your mine got it

Narrator: Brago lets go of Sherry's arms and he get up. But before Sherry gets out the door to her fiends Brago rips her gym shirt

Sherry: Why did you do that?

Brago: There going to ask why you were so late getting your stuff so tell them that your shirt got coast on something now go

Narrator: Brago pushes Sherry out the door and she falls on her right side. Koko, Ling-ling, and Lung-Lung go to her side

Koko: You ok Sherry

Sherry; Yes I'm fine

Koko: Sherry oh my gosh what happened to you. Why is your shirt ripped?

Sherry: Well you see I was getting the net and my shirt got coat on one of the hooks that's how it ripped

Lung-Lung: Sherry why you so clumsy all da time

Lassie: Hey couch Koko and the others found Sherry

Max: BELMOND you have some explaining to do now

Sherry; Yes sir

Narrator: 30 Min later… your kidding right that's all I got to say… man you could have let one of those other girls said that man I don't get paid to say small parts like that, that was a waist of air. Don't look at me just go to Sherry's problem go on go

Sherry; And that's why my shirt looks the way it does sir

Max: Ok Belmond that's what you're going with uh

Sherry: What's that suppose to mean

Max: I've seen little rich girls like you come through this school and I know that your having relations with a boy in that shade and don't lie to me that your not

Sherry: No I'm not doing that

Max: Save it it's to late for that I've called your mother

Sherry: God no please why did you do that she hates me why did you call her

Max: You may live on your own but she is you legal garden that's why I called her you need a good kick in you pants girly

Miss. Belmond: SHERRY BELMOND you little hussy how dear you shame you and your family like this

Sherry: What are you talking about I didn't do anything like that I'm still a virgin

Miss. Belmond: Get our clothes on right now

Sherry; But why

Miss. Belmond: You're going to the doctors right now

Narrator; Poor Sherry this girl can't get a brake. Uh ahah…uh oh yeah after her ordeal sherry renters to school just in time for lunch and her date with Brago….. There's some good new…what it's true

Koko; Sherry what happened to you where did your mom take you

Sherry: Please Koko just leave me alone ok just go away for me

Koko: Ok

Sherry: Brago I'm here where are you

Narrator: Smack Brago slaps Sherry to the ground….. Man what's up with this guy I think he's been talking lessons from Chris Brown…..what you all saw it I know you did

Brago: You make me sick you know that Sherry

Sherry: What did I do Brago?

Brago: You let some other man touch you. I should kill you and him right now

Sherry: NO Brago it's not what you think my mom made me go I didn't please don't hit me I got enough of that from my mother. Plus you know I belong to you I would never let some man touch me like that I'm your and your main right

Brago: I don't believe you open up

Sherry: What for

Brago: You know why now open

Narrator: This is so wrong…. I know shut up don't say anything Sherry opens up to Brago. Brago takes a finger and puts it in her. Sherry lets out a small scream from the pain of Brago's claws

Sherry: Brago please stop you hurting me please put your claws away

Brago: Why should I

Sherry: Because you'll cut me and you won't be able to do anything till my wound is gone

Brago: You have an excuse for everything don't you sherry fine I'll stop for now. I guess he didn't touch you

Sherry; I told you I wasn't lying to you I'm yours Brago no ones going to touch me but you '

Brago: You better not. Now give your man a kiss

Sherry: Smooch I love you Brago. I made you lunch

Brago: Good I'm ready to eat

Koko: Keep it down we have to see what's wrong with Sherry. She's been acting strange all day

Lung-Lung: And how you know that

Koko: Think about it this morning she was late and had a brose on her right cheek and she was crying

Ling-Ling: So she could have be attack by a cat

Koko: That's what she told me in Gym class and I don't believe her I just need to see for my self ok

Lung-Lung: Good luck with da we going to lunch now see you later Koko

Koko: Oh no you don't all of you are going to help me see what's going on

Sherry: AAAAAAAAH

Brago; Your worthless Sherry I don't even know why I put up with you

Sherry; But what did I do Brago

Brago, Lonko: I'm so sick of you cooking my food I told you I don't want my food cooked your so stupid get up right now

Sherry: But Brago what are you doing

Lonko: Walk to her with anger Brago grab her by her shoulders and force her to the ground and make her cry

Sherry: Brago oh please stop I'm sorry for the good just please don't do this to me

Narrator: Now hold on here how is Lonko and why is Brago saying what she's saying…..What just because I'm the Narrator doesn't main I know all what's going to happened I'm just a shocked as you all are don't look at me get back to the story already

Lonko: This is so much fun Brago's going to pay for bumping me for some human girl

Sara: This is so lame why are we doing this again

Lonko: Because that no good Blond headed rich girls took my man away from me and now she going to pay with Pain Muhahahahah

Narrator: …….Now this is better then I thought it would be…..what you try sitting up here for 3 hours and you don't space out into the story… stop looking at me like that .. back to Sherry and Brago, Brago takes his hand and puts it over Sherry's mouth so she can't scream and me begins to cut her back with his Razor-Shape claws

Sherry; NOOOOOOOOO *tears coming down her face like a water fall*

Nikki: Koko no you can't help her now

Koko: We have to help me he's going to kill her please we have to do something

Lung-Lung: No we have to stay out of sit

Ling-Ling: We go save her other way with the police ok Koko

Brago, Lonko: Your going to die now this is what you get for taking me away from my Lonko

Sherry: What are you talking about how's Lonko

Chapter 3: The Truth comes out Lonko, Brago's Girlfriend?

Lonko: I'm Lonko you thief Brago's true girlfriend

Sherry: What gong on Brago who is she and why is she saying that she's your girlfriend?

Brago: …..

Sherry: Brago say something

Lonko: Oh don't bother Sherry Brago can't hear you like him I'm a mamodo and I have the power to control anything I want and I decided instead of becoming queen of the mamodo world I would come here and get my Brago back from you, you fealty human girl

Sherry: You're crazy you know that

Lonko: You're in no position to be talking like that to me. Besides I feel like getting a hug from the man I love

Narrator; Lonko pulls out a magnet wand from her shirt and points it at Brago and speaks into it

Lonko: Oh Brago go turn around and give me a big hung honey pie

Brago: …..

Lonko: Brago hello are you there baby

Brago: You know I hate you Lonko I told you in the Mamodo world that I want nothing to do with you and here you are in the human world bothering me what do you want I told you that I don't like you and I mint it

Sherry: Brago your back to your old self

Brago: What are you talking about?

Narrator: Oh this should be good…. yeah I know don't say anything Brago looks over at Sherry with shear horror to see what Lonko had made him do to the woman that he loved with all his heart. He's now filled with guilt and pure anger he turns away from her but not before he gives her his jet black fur cape to cover her wounds

Brago: Sherry I'm so sorry I promise I will never let anyone take control of me like that ever again ok

Sherry: Yes Brago

Lonko: Ok look I can see your made Brago but she's getting in our way of being happy why wont you get rid of her you know as well as I do that you will live longer then she will why make your self grief over a weak human like this and not over me I'm better then she is I can make you happy she'll just make you feel anger Brago so why don't we go back to the mamodo world together and will talk about it ok

Brago: You just don't get it do you I love sherry and she loves me I'm not going to abandon her just for you like I said before all of us can to the human world I don't want to be with you Lonko I don't like you, you make me sick to my stomach when I see you but now oh now you've crossed the line when you made me do all this to Sherry I'm not just going send you back to the mamodo world I'm going to kill you and your human too

Sara; Hey I had nothing to do with this I just read the book that's all I do you want to kill some one kill her first

Lonko: Sara you trader

Brago: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU I'm gong to start with you first Lonko then I'm going to burn your book and then I'm going to kill your human so you can't come back and us your spells on me or Sherry or any of our friends understand

Sherry: Brago no don't hurt the girl please don't for me

Sara: Yeah Brago please don't hurt me

Narrator: Now this is interesting Shut up don't you dear say a word to me I'm getting ready to read what this girl who's typing the story on her school computer ok ….. 30 seconds latter Lonko's book is burn Sara's set free. Brago picks Sherry sits her on his shoulders and then go home

Brago: Sherry do you forgive me

Sherry; Yes Brago I do. It's not your fault Lonko tock control of you I don't blame you I blame her

Brago: So what did I do to you when I was under her control?

Sherry: Well you attacked me, cut me and ripped my shirt in two

Brago: Uh I didn't do anything like "Tuners red all over his face" you know to you

Sherry: You almost did when I was in PE but Koko and the other's came looking for me

Sherry: Oh and reach into your pocket for me

Narrator: Brago pulls out a red ribbon with a black rose broche at the end of it

Sherry; You toke that off of me the second time you hit me

Brago: I'm going to kill Lonko for what she made me do to you

Sherry: *Giggle* That's ok shells gone now lets just put the past where it belongs and go home

Brago: Your right besides she cant' come back unless Zatch does something really stupid by letting her come back

Narrator: Something tells me Lonko's not done…right back in the mamodo world

Lonko: Don't worrier Brago I'm coming back for you Muhahaha

Narrator: Now she belongs in the wacky shake. You ever heard of wicked attraction…..ok shows over people you ant got to go home but you all get to get the hick out of here

Thank you for reading Please R&R


End file.
